My new life?
by TuffSnow
Summary: A 12 year old boy becomes his dream but with a cost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Tuff snow was living in a peaceful town, where nothing bad happens. On Friday he went to school, but something bad happened. It was a real lockdown, he got locked out of the class he was supposed to be in. Then he saw three men walking into school, one of them had a shotgun and the other two had pistols. He then remembered all the combat videos he had watched, so he hid behind a bin and waited for them to go by. They walked by and he took the one on the right out silently. Bang Tuff heard a gunshot go pass him he quickly grabbed the knocked out guy's gun, he held it at their heads and cocked it. They were now scared of Tuff, he said "put the guns down now". He fired a warning shot and hit them in the head with the butt of the gun. Then a fourth guy came and shot him in the chest. Tuff turned around and shot the guy in the head then fell to the ground, my friend Matthew came and saw what I did and said "don't die on me your like a brother to me, don't DIEEEEEEEE!" Tuff said " remember this number mate, 121212 ok don't forg-" Tuff then died.

"where am I" Tuff said." You died too early, I'll give you a chance to live again as your dream thing, welcome to your second life, you still have the powers you wanted ok, bye mate"

Tuffs pov

I came in a puff of smoke to Adventure Bay. I awoke with lightning coming off my fur, I decided to find shelter. I then realised I was a wolf, the blue eyes. I heard the paw patrol in the distance. I wanted to see if I could walk on the water, I started to walk on top of the water like a god. Then when I got on the beach I walked up the hill and found a tree and sat there and dozed off. In the morning at 4 o'clock I heard a voice, it was chase and Ryder, i backed off and ran for it. They heard me and said "hello, we don't want to hurt you" I kept on running until I was at the beach. Zuma was swimming and I decided to walk to him and say hi. He saw ripples on the water and decided to check it out, then he saw paws on the water. He popped out the water and he gave me a fright. He was so amazed seeing a dog on water, then I got up and said "hi" he just stayed there staring at me in confusion. Then I said " uh Zuma" he then said "how do you uh uh ummmm" I said "I'll just go to the beach then" he stated to follow me. On shore he said "can I tell Ryder about this" "sure" I said.

( Tuff bleed to death.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuma went off to tell Ryder when suddenly they found me. Ryder said "were you the one that ran off from the bushes" "yes" I said to Ryder. "What were you doing" "sleeping" I said quickly. Then Zuma told Ryder about what just happened, Ryder looked at me in confusion. When suddenly Skye came out to see what was going on, "what are you doing out here" said Skye, I couldn't take my eyes off her she was soooo beautiful. Then I she looked at me, she blunk at me, then I teleported behind her and sat in the bush next to her. "Where did you go" she said surprised. I then tapped her on the shoulder and said "hello" she got a huge fright and I just laughed. She looked at me weirdly, like she was about to pee her self. Then I teleported to my original spot and said "watch me" I then started to walk on the water and then I sat there all chilled, she passed out and landed on chase. Chase said "anything else" I looked at him and said " maybe " in his mind then he looked at me mouth with a wide mouth. I asked Ryder about a pup called Everest ( she is my sister in his) then he said "I'll tell you later, come in and have some breakfast with us" I said "sure, meat you at the lookout" I teleported to the front door and said "what took you so long" with a smile Skye then woke up and saw me, then noticed it was time for breakfast. I look at her and said "hey Skye can I talk to you after breakfast ok" "ok" she said.

After breakfast

"Hey Skye sorry about scaring ya I just though it would be funny but I think I'm a little sneakyer than what I used to be" I said, she said " it's ok but how did you walk on water"-" later" I said. She knew I was going to join but she then brought up Everest " so do you have a relationship with Everest" she said, "I'm her brother" I said " do you want to say hi to her" she said " yes I would love to, I haven't seen her in two years" I said.

Tell me in the reviews on what should happen. Please I need more than 5 ideas ok, but keep it clean please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skye was going to fly over there in her helicopter and I was walking there. Skye asked me for a ride but I said " no thanks"

At Everest's place

knock knock knock Everest opened the door and she saw me, she ran over to me and kissed and hugged me for a moment I liked but then it got weird. Pifffsh, I heard another one had came "wait did you hear that" I said " no" they both said at the same time, "I'm going to go investigate it, K" "bye" Everest said.

At the beach

? " w-where am I?" " hay, you" I said "what" he said scared " dude how'd you end up here, please tell me, and what's your name" I said " I uhhhhh well uhh, my friend died on me, the next day I got a gun and shot my self in the head, and my name is Matthew" "wait Matthew Clarke" " yeah" "I'm tuff and I told the number of me, 121212" "Tuff is it really you" "yah mate" they hugged, then he asked "why am I a wolf" " second life mate" " oh... Ok"

back at the lookout

"dude is this your place" he said " no" Ryder saw me with another wolf and said "who's this tuff?" "He's Matthew and he's my only friend, that really likes me" "oh ok" he said with more confusion " hey Ryder I'm a soldier, ok" "?" He mouthed "and I can tell you one thing, I'm older than you, ok" he gave me a look and said "in dog years right-" "no" I quickly said. " uhhhhh okay, ... Ready to come have lunch" "soon, but first I wanna see something okay"

At the beach

"Dude, walk on water okay" he started to walk on water then I joined him and said " fly" "what-fly" "just think of flying okay" "okay" he started to fly 3 feet off the ground and I said " now, when your calm you fly higher" he got higher and higher until I said "STOP!"he started to fall and I said. " dude you're invincible so don't be scared okay" he hit the ground hard and got up and said "that was cool" "welcome to my world Matthew" Everest saw us on the water playing around, she was amazed as she saw me and another wolf on water. "Oh hey Everest, this is Matthew" "hey Everest, "oh uhhhhh hi" Everest said. Ryder "pups to the lookout" " Ryder needs us, oh uhhhhh bye" "dude teleport to the lookout" " what, we can, teleport" "yah"

At the look out

piffsh "where here mate" Ryder " that was quick" the girls got here and they were amazed at what they saw "what took you so long" I said. We all giggled, Ryder "what do you wear" I said "we both wear camouflage" "okay, what pup packs" "none" "what?"they all said " uhhhhh okay, what about vehicles" "none, yeah none"

the top

"okay tuff we'll invest you now, okay" "okay" ...after the investing, Ryder asked "what's punch line Tuff" "let's get em poundend mate" "okay".

Please tell me what I should do next in the reviews, keep it clean though, okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"ok, but what does that mean" Skye asked " you don't wanna know" I said "probably something gross" rocky said

at night

all the pups except the girls, me and Matthew were asleep. Matthew woke up Everest and I woke up Skye, we walked to the beach and sat there looking at the stars. Me and Matthew snuggled up bye the girls and kept them warm. Then I fell asleep, we all were sleeping and that night it snowed. In the morning I woke up and I was under a mountain of snow on top of us, me and Skye were stuck under the snow. Matthew and Everest were freeing us from the snow when suddenly, they heard a helicopter above them, it was the army. Matthew stood at attention when Nathon (Ryder's dad) jumped out the helicopter with three soldiers and 2 foxes, they were called tank and jack. Nathon saw me and started to help, when I was free I hugged him and said "thanks Nathon" Skye was still asleep. All of a sudden we heard Ryder and Chase come to wards us and then they saw Nathon. Ryder hopped off his bike and started to walk to Nathon, with a smile they hugged.

Don't be mean to - Hideo of the blue sharingan - he's helping me okay see y'all


End file.
